


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by universesalternating



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe-Gender Changes, Always a Different Gender, Omegaverse, Other, Sort of Smutty, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has always known what she was going to do with her life. Become the best fighter pilot ever, and then reveal that she was a woman, and that women could do anything men could do…and that they could usually do it better. </p><p>Getting sent into space put a bit of twist on her plan, but she figured saving the universe and then being the best fighter pilot ever would add even more support to her case of women’s ability to do anything. </p><p>Then Keith hit space puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Lance is a cis female named Lexa. (Well actually Alexandra Lance [Last Name], but she goes by Lexa, which fun fact means defender of men.)

Lexa massaged shampoo into her short hair. The water in the shower was turned off so the body scrub she was using could soak into her skin before she rinsed it off. She usually put a lot of effort into her shower routine, but tonight she was even more meticulous about it. 

Keith had told her she smelled. At breakfast, he had sniffed her (!) and then murmured “You smell”.  
She had snapped, “At least I don’t smell like wet cat!” and since no one had heard what Keith had said first, Allura and Shiro both lectured ‘Lance’ about being more respectful about Keith’s recently revealed Galra parentage. 

Lexa had dug her nails into her palms and refused to apologize to Keith. 

She was brought back to the present when some of the shampoo started to drip down into her eyes. Lexa quickly turned the water on and rinsed her hair and body off. She grabbed the conditioner. 

Lexa hadn’t snapped at Shiro and Allura when they were lecturing her, but she wanted to. When the truth about what Keith was had originally come out, he had locked himself in his room, and no one really knew what to do. Space Dad and Mom had decided that giving Keith time alone was the best idea, but after not seeing him for almost a week, ‘Lance’ had walked right up to Keith’s door and started banging on it. 

Lexa had thought that they had crossed a bridge after that. Not to quote Keith, but Lexa had assumed that they had a bonding moment. Lexa had almost confessed her big secret, that she was Lexa not Lance. Instead she admitted that the reason she fought with Keith constantly was because she was jealous that he always seemed to be naturally better than her. 

Keith had confided in her that he tried really hard to be as good as he was. They eventually got around to talking about the fact that Keith was purple. ‘Lance’ was able to convince Keith to leave his room. Eventually they learned that Keith was half Galra, half Altean, and this gave him the ability to shape shift. He had gone back to looking like the Keith they all knew. Lexa told herself that the only reason Keith was better than her was because he wasn’t human, but she didn’t say that out loud because she didn’t want to hurt Keith’s feelings. 

She cared about his feelings (!), but apparently he didn’t care about hers. 

After breakfast, the day was mostly spent training or doing chores. Lexa decided to try to avoid Keith, but somehow he kept popping up wherever she was. He also seemed to be purposefully bumping into her or crowding her space. It seemed like such a juvenile bullying tactic, and yet no one seemed to notice. 

At dinner when Keith once again commented on her smell, Lexa didn’t say a word. She just pushed off from where she was sitting and stormed back to her room. If anyone called out for her to stay, she didn’t hear them.

So now Lexa was aggressively showering. Or she had been. Now she was toweling off and even though her stomach was growling, she had decided to just eat a big breakfast tomorrow. 

She wrapped herself up in the soft blue robe and the bathroom door slid open. 

Lexa was surprised to see that there was already someone in her bed. She cautiously stepped into her room and suddenly her bed inhabitant sat up. It was Keith, shirtless (and maybe pants-less), but the most striking thing about him were how yellow his eyes were. 

“You smell.” Keith said for the third time today and if he was wearing that stupid little jacket, Lexa would’ve grabbed it and thrown him out of the room. 

It takes all of her self control not to start cursing at him in Spanish. Instead she strode across the room to her pajamas. “Get out.” She said in a pretty calm sounding tone given how angry she was. 

She heard Keith get out of her bed and assumed he was headed towards the door, so Lexa was beyond surprised when she got shoved face first into the wall. “Lance, you don’t understand.” Keith’s voice sounded different. “You don’t smell like everyone else.” He sniffed at the base of her neck. “You smell like omega.”

“What does that even mean?” Lexa asked and she struggled and tried to get out of Keith’s grip. Her struggle didn’t seemed to succeed in the least, but in the struggle, she did get turned around enough to look at Keith. 

“It-means-I-want-to-fuck-you.” Keith said so quickly that it took a second for Lexa to even comprehend it. Keith’s whole face looked red and Lexa felt her face heat up too. 

“Oh and what makes you think I want to fuck you?” She finally snapped back after waiting for a bit too long. 

Keith looked insulted for a second, but managed to bounce back pretty quickly. “I hear you at night.” He said. “I know you say Allura or Shiro sometimes as well, but you say my name pretty frequently.”

Lexa sputtered. “These walls should be sound proof! You shouldn’t be able to hear me!” 

Keith twitched his ears. “Galra hearing…” 

“So the omega thing… is that a Galra thing too?” Lexa asked, too curious for her own good. 

“Galra and Altean. Allura gave me some books about the biology. I don’t know why yo-“

Keith was cut off as Lexa slammed her fist into his temple. He went down quickly. She hooked her arms under his armpits and dragged him to his room. Luckily it wasn’t too far from hers. 

Sitting on the night stand by Keith’s bed was the book from Allura. Lexa hefted Keith onto the bed and then grabbed the book. 

She skimmed through the pages that Keith had book marked. From what she could gather, sex would help get Keith out of the weird sniffing mood. And there was a bit about what the omega might experience, but from what she could tell, it just meant Keith was a little more endowed. From what she understood, Keith was probably an alpha or a beta and he was going through a rut. Doing something called knotting, which seemed to be the alien equivalent of nutting, would get him out of the rut. 

It had been awhile since Lexa had gotten laid, and she was a bit of a size queen, so the prospects of doing this were seeming better and better. But she really didn’t want Keith to know that she was a girl. 

So Lexa conceited a plan to act to deliberately un-Lance-like that Keith would just think he was dreaming. And what was more un-Lance-like than being a naked girl?

-

As Keith woke up he felt a heavy weight on top of him. The side of his head really hurt and that disorienting feeling of mildly horny that surrounded him all day seemed to be worse. 

He felt someone nuzzling at his neck. He took a deep breath and smelled the intoxicating scent that had been coming off of Lance all day. 

“Are you having a good dream?” A familiar, but feminine, voice whispered in his ear. 

“Lance?!” Keith said, sitting up suddenly. This jostled Lance, which caused him to grind down on Keith’s lap and caused the thinner boy to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck. 

“Kinda.” The voice replied as they unwound their arms from around Keith. “I mean, I look a little different in your dream, but different strokes for different folks.” Lance leaned back and that’s when Keith saw that this Lance had a few things that the Lance Keith knew did not. The breasts and the vagina were the most obvious. 

“What is going on?” Keith asked, trying to wrap his head around whatever was happening. 

“You’re dreaming.” Lance said as if this was the obvious answer. “Wet dreaming.” The grin on the blue paladin’s face was very naughty. “Speaking of wet things…” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and but it on his (her?!) pussy. When Keith’s finger brushed past Lance’s folds he could feel that Lance was wet, but not as wet as he (she?!) would have to be to be able to fit Keith in comfortably. 

Well, since it was a dream, Lance might be able to, but there was something Keith would rather do since he was in charge of the dream. 

Keith pushed Lance down on the bed as he maneuvered himself off of it. Lance willing moved along with everything like a cooperative rag doll. If only real life Lance was like this dream version. Soon Lance’s legs were draped over the side of the bed, and Keith was kneeling between his legs. Keith put one hand on Lance’s thigh to spread his legs and the other hand palming himself through his boxers. 

Lance tried to put his hands on Keith’s head, but Keith brushed them away. “Keep your hands on the bed.” Keith demanded. Lance’s face turned red, but he obeyed. 

Keith buried his face in Lance’s cunt. The smell that had overwhelmed his senses earlier seemed to be concentrated the strongest in this area. And the taste was even better than the smell. Keith couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with his tongue. Fucking Lance with it got him to writhe on the bed and thrust his hips trying to get Keith further inside of him. When Keith used it to give attention to Lance’s clit, Lance would moan and whine and sound so desperate that it made Keith harder and harder. Rather than try to make a decision, he just alternated between the two, working Lance into what could best be described as a frenzy. 

Eventually Keith knew he’d need to feel what it felt like inside of that hot wet heat, so he took his hand off of his dick and started to finger Lance. He kept his mouth on Lance’s clit and listened to him whimper and beg for more. 

“Oh god, oh god, please Keith.” Lance crooned. “Please please fuck me.” He begged. 

He wanted to keep teasing Lance, but his dick felt so hard it hurt. So Keith pulled his mouth off, but added another finger as he stood and pulled his boxers down. He used his thumb to rub Lance’s clit more as Lance spasmed around his fingers. He felt Lance cum and as the thinner boy suddenly turned to jelly, Keith used malleability that to wrap Lance’s legs around his hips. 

Keith lined his dick up with Lance’s cunt. Lance scrambled his arms up around Keith’s neck to try to pul him down for a kiss. Keith grabbed Lance’s arms and pinned them down to the bed. “Leave them here.” He practically growled. Lance shuddered, but didn’t try to move them. As a reward for good behavior, Keith leaned down and kissed Lance. As he pushed his tongue into Lance’s mouth, he also started to push himself into Lance. 

Lance gasped and tightened his legs around Keith’s hips. Encouraged by the reaction, Keith pulled away from the kiss, and grabbed onto Lance’s hips. Using his hand and his hips he slowly pushed all the way into Lance. 

“Jeeez oooooh~” Lance moaned. “Keith. God.” He panted. “You’re so fucking big. Holy-“ The rest of Lance’s words were cut off by a moan as Keith puled out slightly then pushed back in. 

Keith couldn’t tell if what went on after that lasted minutes or hours. He just knew the tight heat of Lance and the smell of Lance filling the room was putting Keith closer and closer to the edge. Lance was moaning and mewling and all the sound seemed to go right to Keith’s dick. 

And Lance was so sensitive. Kisses and bites and anywhere Keith would put his mouth seemed to elicit a reaction. Lance’s mouth and neck and breasts seemed to be especially sensitive, so Keith gave the most attention to them. 

As Keith felt himself come closer and closer to finishing, he couldn’t tell if he would wake up or if the dream would last longer than he did. 

He pulled out, surprising Lance. When Keith suddenly joined him on the bed and manhandled Lance so he was straddling Keith, the red paladin could sense Lance’s confusion. Keith leaned back against the wall and pulled Lance back onto his dick before the other boy could ask any questions. This got Lance moaning again. 

Keith gave Lance’s neck more attention and Lance seemed to relax into this new position. 

Keith was sucking on one of Lance’s breasts when he felt the knot start to form. Lance suddenly jolted in his lap. “W-What is tha-at?” Lance stuttered and moaned. 

Keith lifted his head up. “My knot.” He said simply before giving attention to the previously neglected breast. 

Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s shoulders. “It’s… it’s big.” He whined. “It’s… stretching me.” He moaned. 

“It’ll go away eventually.” Keith said. “Or I’ll wake up.”

Lance whimpered then clutched tighter to Keith. Keith could feel Lance’s pussy squeezing him and the little puffs of air on his neck from the way Lance was panting. Keith stuck a finger in his mouth and got it wet before trailing it down to Lance’s clit. “We’ll get though it together.” Keith tried to say reassuringly as he started to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

By the time Keith could pull out, Lance had came two more times. 

Keith was starting to doze off, which he didn’t know you could do in a dream. Lance kissed Keith one more time. “Dream of me again sometime.” Keith’s eyes had already drifted shut, but he could practically see the leer that Lance probably had on his face. 

—

Lexa rubbed at her sore hips. “God, it is going to be hard getting out of bed tomorrow.” 

Hopefully Keith would believe that he had a really intense sex dream. If not, Lexa was screwed. 

But maybe if being screwed also involved being screwed by Keith, things would be alright. 

“Do not think that!” Lexa yelled at herself. “Stop thinking with your nonexistent dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to address some stuff, aliens have A/B/O stuff, humans just have what humans have. I think Keith just wants to fuck Lance/Lexa, there's no connection between omegas and people with vaginas. 
> 
> If you have any more questions, let me know~


End file.
